International Love
by BubblesCanKill
Summary: Love can be hard but it is even harder when your partner is a popular wwe superstar and you live on opposite sides of the world.
1. Chapter 1: Food

**Payton's POV**

I groaned as I hit my alarm clock off my side table. Now it was on the ground blaring. It was too early for this.

5:30 in the morning to be exact.

I rolled out of bed to get ready to go to work. Today wasn't going to be great but it's Friday and I was going out with my friends to celebrate my birthday from a few days ago. I work at a popular indie restaurant/cafe sort of thing as a waitress. Basically like every other recently 23 year old living in Melbourne. Where I work is family run. The only reason I got a job there was because I'm friends with them.

Today wasn't gonna be great to work. Most people were going to a funeral so we'd probably be over run with people, knowing our luck.

Once I had finally finished putting my make up on and getting ready, I grabbed my jacket and headed out. I wrapped my jacket around me as I walked towards Southern Cross Station. It was a quick walk to the station and then a short train ride to flinders street. I was really lucky to have an apartment in Melbourne let alone close to a major train station.

I caught my usual 6:15 train which had all the usual people on it. The train was pretty bare, not many people were on metro trains before 7am.

"Glad to see you're on time" Evan called to me from the kitchen.

"I am always punctual" I huffed walking out the back to put my jacket and bag away.

"Here" Evan said putting a plate of bacon and eggs on the counter for me. "Dianne felt bad about leaving us today so she came in early and set up for the day so we have some time to kill" Dianne was one of our bosses, she was like a mother, always caring for us.

"So is it just us today?" I questioned picking up the bacon.

"Yeah Carley was supposed to be on but remember she was at the hospital the other night vomiting. She asked if we wanted her to come in but I don't feel like getting sick" Evan said "so just us. It's going to be hectic"

"Morning rush especially" I groaned.

"We're not open this morning" Evan said.

"What? Then why are we here?!" I exclaimed.

"Dianne didn't tell you? We have a private group coming in. Famous people apparently" Evan shrugged. We sat and chatted while I ate the breakfast Evan made me.

Around 7:30 the group of people showed up. There was quite a number of people. They were all pretty big too. Muscular not fat.

"Oh" Evan said as they all sat down.

"What? Who are they?" I asked grabbing jugs of water.

"They are wwe superstars" Evan said "Brandon is obsessed with it. They are in town on their Australian tour"

"Riiiight"

"Never heard of wrestling?" Evan raised his eyebrow

"No. I used to watch it when I was little with my brother and the boys at high school were obsessed with it" I said rolling my eyes remembering the boys from my high school. "I just don't know any of them. I mean that's Stephanie McMahon and her husband on the end and Mick Foley but other then than I don't know them"

"Times have changed" Evan said "now go do your job so I can do mine" I walked over with the jugs of water as they were all looking at menus. There was two long table filled with around 40 people.

"Hi everyone my name is Payton and I'll be your waitress today. I apologise now as there is only myself and one chef working today so things maybe a bit slow. Everyone is at a funeral"

"Oh I'm sorry" Stephanie McMahon said

"That's okay. I'm sorry if the service isn't perfect"

"That's no problem half of them are still asleep they probably won't notice" Stephanie smiled.

"I'll be back in a moment to get orders. I might do one table first to give our Chef some time to cook"

"Of course" Stephanie smiled.

 **No One's POV**

"Why are we up so early?" Enzo Amore groaned as the entire raw roster walked out of their hotel onto a bus.

"Because it's our first real day in Melbourne and most of us have no idea where to get food" Sasha Banks said rubbing her eyes behind her glasses.

"And it's some nice bonding time" Bayley smiled.

"We don't need to bond, we spend 300 days a year together" Antonio Cesaro pointed out.

"Stop complaining" Finn Balor said sitting next to Bayley "apparently Stephanie and Hunter got the place closed for us"

"I don't care as long as I have food" Seth Rollins groaned as his stomach made a noise. The bus arrived and everyone piled off into the restaurant.

"Well this is a little bit fancy" Cesaro commented. It was a medium sized restaurant with white walls with photographs hung on the walls.

"This is nice" Sasha nodded sitting down Between Bayley and Charlotte Flair.

"I just want food" Seth groaned sitting opposite Sasha "We passed two McDonalds on the way here" Sasha rolled her eyes and kicked Seth's leg.

"Hey! That's my bad knee leg" he hissed.

"Well you're not injured now so get over it" Sasha mumbled grabbing a menu as the waitress put water on the table.

"Hi everyone my name is Payton and I'll be your waitress today. I apologise now as there is only myself and one chef working today so things maybe a bit slow. Everyone is at a funeral" The waitress, Payton, said. Seth groaned again.

"Great food with take even longer" he mumbled making the boys laugh. Sasha, Bayley and Charlotte rolled their eyes.

"Seth stop complaining" Mick called down to him from the end of the table.

"I just want food Mick!" Seth exclaimed

 **Not sure how I feel about this... Let me know your thoughts in reviews/follows/favourites!**


	2. Chapter 2: Weak

**Payton's POV**

"You ready?" I asked Evan.

"I was born ready!" He smiled "Actually I was born 3 weeks premature"

"No one cares Evan" I laughed grabbing my notebook out walking over to the tables.

"Okay ready to order?" I smiled. I got through half of the first table before giving Evan the orders and going back. "Okay, who's next?"

"Hi. I'll have some toast and the bacon and eggs. And a latte please" Sasha smiled

"Okay next" I said. I frantically wrote everyone's orders.

"Okay Seth are you ready?" Charlotte said as she finished giving me her order.

"So I'll have the French toast, eggs and bacon extra eggs, extra bacon and the pancakes" Seth said "that will do me for now"

"Sorry about all the food" Bayley said "they are a bit over the top"

"Sorry that I'm hungry" Seth shrugged. Once I was finally finished taking orders I brought out everyone's drinks and placed bowels with packets of butter as well as Vegemite, peanut butter and jam.

"How's it going Evan?" I smirked at him as he ran around the kitchen.

"Shut up" he called back to me as the phone rang.

"Hello this is Sutton's Payton speaking" I grinned at Evan answering the phone.

"Hey Payton is everything going okay?" Dianne asked.

"Everything is great" I said.

"Are you sure? I feel so bad about leaving you and Evan" Dianne sighed.

"I promise Dianne everything is okay."

"Okay. Well I'm calling because I forgot to tell you that Brent is bringing the new photos today" Dianne said

"Okay cool. Do you want me to hang them?" I asked

"If you're not too busy" Dianne said

"I'll see what I can do" I said as Evan placed food on the counter "Sorry Dianne I've got to go"

"Of course thank you Payton" I hung up the phone and picked up 3 plates of food.

"Sorry for the wait" I said placing the food down. There was so much food to hand out it wasn't funny.

"Bacon and eggs, extra eggs and extra bacon?" I called out.

"Me!" Seth put his hand in the air "yes!" He said tucking into the food.

"Dude slow down" Enzo said making a face as Seth ate.

"Never" Seth said stuffing his face with more food. My arms were aching from all the food I carried.

"Has everyone got everything?" I asked everyone. I murmur of yes's was heard. "Again I'm sorry about being slow"

"It wasn't even slow" Stephanie smiled. I smiled at walked back towards Evan.

 **Seth's POV**

The food was actually amazing. I was glad we didn't go to McDonalds but I'm not going to admit that to them.

"What is this?" Roman asked picking up a packet from a bowel in front of him.

"Vegemite. An Australian delicacy" Cesaro said "apparently it is disgusting"

"Well there's only one to find out" Colin Cassidy 'Big Cass' said grabbing a packet "Enzo eat it"

"Why me?" He exclaimed

"Because you're the stupid one" Cass said

"I was going to say the brave one" Bayley said

"Well then" Enzo said grabbing the packet off of Cass. I rolled my eyes at Enzo and continued eating.

"It looks like nutella" Enzo shrugged. He grabbed a spoon taking almost all of the packet and shoving it in his mouth. After it being in this mouth for less then 3 seconds he began to splatter and spit it out. "It does not taste like Nutella." We all burst out laughing as Enzo downed a glass of water. "That is disgusting! It's so salty. Yo g" Enzo said as the waitress Payton walked past us

"Me?" She questioned "can I help you?"

"Yeah. What is this? It's disgusting" Enzo said showing her the Vegemite.

"Vegemite? It's amazing. I love it. It's yeast extract" Payton smiled

"That sounds horrible" Roman said

"How can you eat that?!" Enzo exclaimed still trying to get rid of the taste.

"Sorry about him. He's a bit over the top" I said.

"I can see that" Payton laughed "you probably ate it wrong"

"How do you eat it wrong?" Cass asked.

"Did you put it on a spoon?" Payton asked gesturing to the spoon.

"Well yeah" Enzo nodded.

"That's wrong. You need to get a piece of toast, butter it so it melts into the bread. Then you lightly spread it on, ever so slightly. Less is more" Payton said. As she was talking Sasha buttered and put Vegemite on a piece toast.

"That's actually okay" Sasha said "so do you only have it on toast?"

"And sandwiches. Most people have it with cheese, that's really nice. When I was younger I was weird and had it with ham" Payton said

"So you don't just eat it out of the jar like Nutella or Peanut butter" I said

"No. I mean you can. I wouldn't suggest you guys to" Payton said

"Do you? Eat it out of the jar I mean" I asked

"Yeah. I grew up on this stuff I eat heaps in one go" Payton smiled

"So what you're saying is Enzo is weak" I smirked at Enzo.

"Well you know if the shoe fits" she grinned making us all laugh again.

"I'm not weak" Enzo said grabbing another packet and eating it the exact same way as before. This time he tried not to make a face but you could still tell it was horrible.

"You tell yourself that" Payton smiled walking off.

"She's nice. I like her" Bayley said "someone swoon her"

"Why would we swoon a girl in Australia? We live on the other side of the world" I pointed out.

 **I was really suprised with the response I got from this so i thought i'd upload again. I probably won't upload this quick from now one, it'll probably be once a week (if i remember). However if you want another update tomorrow this chapter needs 5+ reviews in 24hours!**


	3. Chapter 3: Photography

**Payton's POV**

"Babe I am here" Brent said walking into the restaurant as I grabbed plates off the table.

"Brent there is people here" I said rolling my eyes

"You didn't deny that you're my babe" Brent smirked

"I'd rather stick pins in my eyes" I said. Enzo made an interesting noise. Everyone turned to look at him.

"That was hilarious" Enzo said

"Anyway I've got the photos" Brent said

"Cool just put them on the table" I said continuing to clean plates away. Evan had come around from the kitchen to help me.

"Your boyfriend is annoying" Evan said

"He's not my boyfriend and you know it" I hissed at him

"Don't be mean. Have you invited him or tonight?" Evan grinned. I glared at him trying to slit his throat with my eyes. "Hey Brent! You coming out tonight? We're celebrating Payton's birthday"

"The usual spot?" Brent asked.

"Of course" Evan grinned.

"Alright I'll see you then!" He said placing the last photograph on the table and heading out.

"I hate you. For that you can take the photos of the wall" Payton hissed grabbing the plates of Evan.

"And put the other ones up?"

"No. You have no sense of design. Just take the old ones down and put them in the storage room" I mumbled walking away.

 **Seth's POV**

We had all finished eating and now we were all just sitting around. Stephanie and Hunter were handing out everyone's schedules and hotel bookings for our time in Australia.

"Do I have to room with Roman?" I groaned.

"Yes get over it" Hunter said hitting me over then head with paper.

"He's not my boyfriend and you know it" Payton hissed to the chef.

"So you all have today and the weekend to yourselves but from Monday the schedule is a bit hectic" Stephanie said "so enjoy your time while you have it"

"No. You have no sense of design. Just take the old ones down and put them in the storage room" Payton mumbled walking away.

"I was just trying to help!" Evan called walking around the room and taking down the many photo prints in large frames down.

"So are we going out tonight?" Sasha grinned

"And go where? We have no idea what we are doing here" Bayley said

"We can figure it out. Just google it" Charlotte said

"Do we have to go out?" I asked

"Yes. Or are you too old Rollins?" Enzo smirked at me. I flipped him off as I drank some of my drink.

"Hey man where are some good places to go out tonight?" Enzo asked the chef as he walked past.

"Pretty much anywhere in the CBD. Bailey's is probably the best it's a rooftop bar until about 9 and then they start playing some good music" he said Where am I putting them again?" the chef asked Payton.

"In the storage room Evan. You know with the rest of them" Payton rolled her eyes

"There's too many in there isn't there? What's going to happen to them?" Evan asked

"I think Dianne is going to sell them" Payton said pulling the plastic wrap off the images to hang them on the wall.

"I know that photo" Sasha said looking at the wall

"What?" I scrunched my face looking up from my schedule

"That photo" Sasha got up and headed over to Payton. "Where did you get this? I love it I saw it on Instagram"

"You did?" Payton asked

"Yeah look" Sasha grabbed her phone out and typed before showing Payton

"Wow you do know it" Payton said

"I love all the photos it's my favourite account" Sasha said "is it a Melbourne artist? Do you know them?"

"Yep. You're looking at the artist" Evan said walking over

"No way" Bayley said as she and Charlotte headed over "Roman this is that look photo I showed you"

"You think everything is cool" I rolled my eyes

"No this is actually cool" Roman said going over to them with Cass, Enzo and Cesaro. I rolled my eyes and followed.

"Your photography is amazing" Sasha smiled

"Thank you" Payton blushed looking at the ground.

"Where did you learn this?" Charlotte asked

"Do you sell it?" Sasha asked. Her eyes wide, pleading for the answer to be yes.

"I just learnt at high school" Payton shrugged "and no I don't sell it"

"Oh damn. You should. You would make a killing" Sasha said

"We've told her that" Evan said

"So do you just do like artistic photography.." Bayley trailed off.

"I started doing stage shots of my dance school and sports like soccer and softball. I learnt about taking portraits at school and then I decided to go more artistic" Payton said "I mostly just upload it all to Instagram"

"Imagine if she photographed wrestling. I bet she'd get some amazing shots" Bayley whispered to Roman.

"Alright I'd just like to say thank you for closing your store for us" Stephanie said "it was lovely"

"Does this mean we can leave?" I asked

"Yes Seth" Stephanie rolled her eyes

"Alright lets go exploring" I grinned.

 **Thankyou all for the reviews and messages! I know my writing isn't the best, I was never good at English so I am working on how I write. Although at least I write with "" rather then just saying the characters name!**


	4. Chapter 4: Night Life

**Payton's POV**

"Finally" I groaned flipping the sign from open to closed. We were closing up early tonight at 7pm so that we could go out.

"I'll see you at Bailey's? 30 minutes?" Evan said as we walked to Flinders Street.

"Yeah I'm just gonna go home and get changed. Everyone else is already there"

I jumped onto the train and walked home as quick as possible to hear back into the CBD to head to Bailey's. It was 'our place', my friends and mine.

"Birthday girl is here!" My friend Ali yelled as Evan and I walked over to them.

"It's Not my birthday" I sung

"2 days is close enough. You just get a birthday week" Ali shrugged handing me a drink. We sat in our normal spot near the heater where we could look over Melbourne.

"By the way guys SOMEONE!" I glared at Evan "invited Brent"

"Why would you do that?" Eddie rolled his eyes

"I'm gonna go get a drink" Evan said walking off.

"Get me one too!" I yelled "So How was the funeral?"

"As good as a funeral can be" Jorja shrugged "but we aren't here to talk about that. How bad was work today?"

"Look I thought it was going to be worse" i said

"So it wasn't very busy?"

"No it was hectic still, I just thought it was going to be worse" I said "we got there. Everyone were pretty good about it when you said everyone was at a funeral"

"Alright no more funeral talk!" Ali said handing me another drink.

"Look who's here" Evan said pointing across the rooftop.

"They are some good looking guys" Ali said

"Your biggest fans" Evan nudged me.

"What?" Brandon said "how are wwe superstars her biggest fans?"

"Purple hair-" Evan started

"Sasha Banks" Brandon cut him off.

"Right whatever" Evan waved him off "she noticed on the the pictures from Instagram. Said her Insta is her favourite"

"My god Payton that's amazing!" Ali cheered "they could make you famous"

"I don't want to be famous" I said "there's a reason as to why I don't let people know it's me"

"Maybe you could get them to talk to me?" Brandon grinned

"Get over yourself" I rolled my eyes

 **Sasha's POV**

"This place is so nice" Bayley said as we walked up the stairs to the roof top bar at Bailey's.

"Yeah. Chef guy was right" Roman said

"His name was Evan" Bayley rolled her eyes.

"Yeah whatever" Roman rolled his eyes as we found a place to sit.

"How Carmella Cass?" I asked looking at the menu in the middle of the table.

"She's loving smackdown" Cass smiled "it's just hard not being around all the time"

"Hey is that the chef and waitress from earlier?" Finn asked

"You mean Payton?" Seth asked

"You remember her" I smirked at him

"Because you wouldn't shut up about her Instagram" Seth rolled his eyes "alright lets get some drinks"

"He's so into her" Bayley said once all the boys left to get drinks.

"I have two missions tonight then" I said rubbing my hands together

"Two?" Charlotte raised her eyebrows

"Yes. Get Seth with Payton. And getting Bayley with Roman" I smirked "Roman won't be hard"

"Excuse me. What if I don't want Roman?" Bayley asked

"Please who wouldn't want Roman" Charlotte smirked "he was so jealous when you mentioned Evan"

"Well he'll be easier than I thought then" I smiled as Seth handed me a drink. "Come on girls"

"Where are you going?" Enzo asked as we walked away.

"Hi. Payton yes?" I said walking over

"Um yes?" She raised her eyebrows at us

"I'm Sasha. We were at your restaurant this morning. I noticed your photo" I said

"Oh yes. Do you need something?" She asked

"No we just wanted to talk if that's okay" I asked

"Yeah of course. This is Jorja and Ali" Payton said introducing her friends.

"Hey I'm Sasha this is Bayley and Charlotte" I said as we sat down.

 **Payton's POV**

I have to admit I thought it was weird when Sasha, Bayley and Charlotte came over and started talking to us out of no where. But after talking for a little bit, I realised they were the exact same as me, Jorja and Ali.

"So we have to admit we had another reason for coming over her" Sasha said "I mean I did really want to talk to you guys. However see the Samoan over there?"

"Yes he is hard to miss" Jorja said

"Well he likes Bayley so we want to get them together. And he got jealous when we mentioned Evan so we thought maybe they could chat"

"Wait he jealous if Evan?" Jorja asked

"Yeah" Bayley shrugged

"Evan's gay" I laughed

"Oh wow" Bayley laughed

"Even more reason to chat because no one will get feelings hurt" Charlotte said

"Evan!" I yelled at him

"What?" He rolled his eyes at me

"Stand next to Bayley" I said

"What?" He repeated

"For Christ sake. Stand next to Bayley" Ali said "you owe her after inviting Brent"

"Speak of the devil" Jorja groaned using her head to point. Brent walked up the stairs.

"Kill me now" I groaned putting my head on the table.

"Who's Brent?" Bayley asked as Evan stood next to her and put an arm around her shoulders "thanks"

"He's a guy who is obsessed with Payton. He just constantly messages her and asks her out all the time" Ali said "and here he comes"

"Hey guys!" Brent hollered with his arms in the air.

"Hi Brent" Jorja said through her teeth

"Happy birthday Payton" he said kissing my head

"Thanks Brent" I pushed him away. No matter how many times I say no, he always comes back. Thankfully he went to the bar.

"How you doin'?" A small guy with e jersey accent said standing next to Sasha.

"This is Enzo" Charlotte said "what do you want?"

"Just seeing who this guy is" he said pointing at Evan. "Chef guy right?"

"Did Roman send you?" Sasha raised her eyebrows

"Maybe" he shrugged

"Well if he did then he can come over her" Sasha said pushing him "b-bye"

"It's working already" Bayley grinned as Enzo walked away. Not even a minuet later Roman walked over, grabbed Bayley's hand and took her back to his table.

Finally it was time for the DJ to start up. It was what I had been waiting for. After a couple of drinks my confidence goes up and my dance skills low slightly. After dancing for a couple of songs I decided to get another drink.

"Raspberry vodka thanks" I smiled to the bar tender

"Hey babe" Brent said putting an arm around me.

 **Hope you guys liked it. Spend in your reviews to let me know your thoughts. I think Monday's will be my upload day**


	5. Chapter 5: Smooth

**Seth's POV**

"Sethhhhh" Bayley sang waving her hand in front of my eyes bring me back to reality.

"What?" I shook my head

"Dude you have been staring at Sasha, Charlotte and those girls all night" Cass said sipping his beer.

"No I haven't?" I denied

"You got a thing for Sasha or Charlotte?" Cesaro asked

"Of course not" I scoffed

"No he has a thing for Payton" Bayley said. Roman, Enzo, Cesaro and Cass looked confused "the waitress you idiots"

"Ohhhh" they all said

"No I don't" I said

"You're such a bad lair" Roman laughed

"Okay so she's hot" I shrugged

"Go after her then" Enzo said

"We're in Melbourne for what another 3 days?" I asked

"Who cares?" Cass said "if something happens with it you can do long distance"

"Long distance doesn't work" I said

"Yes Seth say that to the guy who is in a long distance relationship" Bayley rolled her eyes

"Its not that long of a distance. This is living on the other side of the world in different hemispheres" Seth said

"No one is saying you have to date her" Enzo said

"You barely know her. You've known she existed for like 10 hours" Cesaro said "just go chat her up"

"No thanks" I shrugged "wait where did she go?"

"She's at the bar" Baley pointed "oh and there's Brent"

"Who's Brent?" I asked watching them. He put his arm around her

"He's a guy who's got a thing for her. He's annoying her" Bayley said "oh look Seth your drink is empty maybe you should go get another one" she said grabbing my drink and pouring it into the plant behind her.

"I hate you" I said rolling my eyes and heading to the bar.

 **Payton's POV**

"Go away Brent" I said as I was handed my drink

"Come on Payton when will you give up?" Brent asked

"Never. I don't want to go out with you" I said trying to get his arm off me.

"Why though?" He asked. Before I had the chance to reply Seth walked up to us.

"Everything okay?" He asked me

"Everything's fine man" Brent scrunched his face up

"I wasn't talking to you" he said grabbing Brent's hand and taking it off me and putting his around me. There was an awkward silence where Brent and Seth stared down each other until Brent left.

"Thanks Seth" I said

"No problem. What's his deal?" He asked "beer please"

"He just doesn't give up" I shrugged

"Do you want grab a table?" He asked nervously "I mean it'll keep him away"

"Yeah sure" I smiled walking to an ear by table.

"So what got you into photography?"

"I've always loved editing photos ever since I got my first iPod touch I would download apps to edit photos so when I got to high school in vce I studied photography and media. Got into TopArts, an exhibition for VCE students. Started photographing my dance studio and just continued on" I smiled "what's your deal with wwe?"

"Watched it since I was little, fell in love and just knew I had to do it" he shrugged

"So what's your gimmick?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well there's the undertaker he's the dead man, triple h is the king of kings, Stephanie was a princess, stone cold was an ass kicker, Cena is like superman what are you?" I asking sipping my drink

"So you watch wrestling" he raised his eyebrow

"I used to when I was younger" I shrugged "so what are you?"

"I'm Seth freakin' Rollins. I'm the best" he smirked

"Probably not" I smirked back

"I'll just have to prove it to you then. Come to the show on Monday and I'll show you" he said

"Alright sure" I nodded

"So can I have your number then? So you can come backstage?" He asked

"Smooth" I nodded getting my phone out.

 **No One's POV**

"They are so getting it on" Sasha smirked watching Seth and Payton talk. She, Charlotte, Jorja and Ali had joined Roman, Bayley, Enzo, Cass and Cesaro at their table.

"He doesn't want a relationship though" Roman said

"Yes he does. I can tell" Sasha said "besides look at them they're so cute!"

"That guy hasn't stopped watching them" Enzo pointed

"He's harmless" Jorja waved him off.

"He doesn't want long distance" Cass said

"He would for her I reckon" Charlotte said

"If you think so..." Roman trailed off pulling Bayley closer to him.

 **Let me know your thoughts! 5+ reviews before noon tomorrow Melbourne time and I'll update again!**


	6. Chapter 6: First Ever Raw

**Payton's POV**

Monday rolled around pretty quickly. I spent most of the weekend in bed, nursing a horrible hangover. I was looking forward to seeing Seth again. I met up with Ali, Evan and Brandon before we headed to rod laver arena, where raw was being held. Jorja and Eddie had to work so it was just the four of us.

"And I thought we were early" Ali said as we got off the tram in front of the arena. And we were. 3 hours in fact. But people were already lining up to get inside.

"I didn't realise there were such hardcore fans" I said grabbing my phone out to text Seth that we were here.

"Wrestling fans are the most hardcore!" Brandon smiled. He was over the moon when Seth said I could bring friends with me.

"I'm glad you're here. That way you can explain what the hell is going on" Ali said. We made our way round to the back of the arena.

"Hey guys!" Bayley waved dragging her bag behind her.

"Hi Bayley" Ali smiled

"Ready for tonight?" Her smile was so wide. She was definitely the happiest person I have ever met.

"My god yes!" Brandon cheered "I'm so pumped"

"Late again Bayls" Sasha tutted coming out of the arena

"I was sleeping. I thought I was coming with Roman but he got called in early" Bayley grumbled.

"I know so did the rest of them that's why I'm here to take them inside" Sasha pointed at us. Before looking directly at me "your lover boy is waiting"

"Huh?" I asked

"She's talking about Seth you idiot" Evan rolled his eyes pushing me forward.

"He's not my lover boy" I protested

"Well he sent me here because he's busy" Sasha said handing out our passes "let's go before he worries about you"

"He's not my lover boy!" I yelled as the rest of the laughed and started walking inside putting their passes on around their necks. "He's not!" I ran after them.

"It's changed so much since I was here last" Evan said looking around

"Since when did you ever come behind the scenes of rod laver?" Ali raised her eyebrow

"Back in..what year 9?" Evan looked at me "when we did footy codes and hoops and nets"

"Oh yes, I remember" I nodded thinking back to our high school electives. "Back when you did as much sport as possible to prove you weren't gay"

"And look at me now!" Evan grinned

"You parented to be straight? You?" Ali laughed

"I had to" Evan said "we went to a catholic high school"

"Not that he was convincing. Everyone knew" I said ruffling his hair "even the teachers"

"Hey!" He grabbed my hands "well I'm not an actress, I'm a chef"

We followed Bayley and Sasha around backstage, meeting up with Finn. We decided to wait in catering for Seth and the others.

"So this is what you do every day?" I asked pushing my food around my plate with my fork.

"Not every day. We get around 2 to 4 days off a week. Usually, the weekends" Bayley said

"We do Monday Night Raw everyone Monday which is televised and then we do house shows other days which are a bit looser, we can have fun break character a bit" Sasha said

"And the other half of the roster is on smackdown. They go live every Tuesday and also do house shows" Brandon said proudly. He was such a know it all when it came to wrestling.

"Exactly!" Bayley smiled "and every month we do a Pay-per-view, that when we have big matches. We live for pay-per-views"

"No offence but this is so weird" Ali said. Thank god she said it because it was what I was thinking. All the travelling, the constant moving around and the wrestling must be horrible for the body. I bit my lip wondering what I have gotten myself into with Seth. I had been feeling something for Seth all weekend. It's like a stupid school girl crush, girls get on a teacher just looking at them.

I pray that Seth doesn't feel the same for me. That way he will leave after tonight and I will never see him again. I will go back to normal, my life will go back to normal.

 **Seth's POV**

"Are we done?" I asked as Enzo threw grapes into Cass's mouth. Enzo, Cass, Roman, Cesaro and I had been called in early to do interviews and a photo shoot.

"Yeah I think we have everything, just let me check" the photographer said. I hate photo shoots.

"He just wants to get out of here to see Payton" Roman smirked at me "I mean he already sent Sasha to get her and her friends"

"I don't like photo shoots" I said defending myself. He wasn't wrong though. I hadn't stopped thinking about her all weekend. It took everything in me to not text her.

"Too bad cause she likes photography" Cesaro said smirking at me as well.

"Why didn't Finn have to do this?" I asked changing the subject

"Because he had his from when he was brought up from NXT" Cass said chewing on grapes.

"Yep we're all good thanks guys" the photographer smiled. I couldn't get out of there fast enough.

"Slow down dude" Cass called after me. Sasha texted to say they were in catering. I stopped by the locker room to get my hoodie.

"Took your time" Sasha said as I walked up to the group. The others had beat me there.

"Hey" I smiled at Payton sitting opposite her

"Hi" she smiled. I noticed her face go pink, making my own face blush.

"Cute" Bayley smiled. My smile dropped and I glared at her. "Sorry" she mumbled. After sitting around for a bit I got Payton's attention and used my head to point to the side. She nodded grabbing her bottle of water and getting up. I quickly followed her.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do Seth!" Ali called after me

"Then he could do anything" I heard Evan mumble.

"Hey" I smiled at her. We stood in a nearby hallway on opposite sides.

"You already said hey" she laughed crossing her arms.

"Yeah well" I shrugged. I was usually cool, calm and collected around women. I never had a problem with getting women to like me. I was never nervous. But this girl. This girl from Australia made feel like I was 13 again crushing on the hottest girl in school all over again.

"So when do you leave?" Payton asked

"Tomorrow morning...pretty early I think. 5 am maybe" I shrugged

"Oh"

Silence.

"We've got raw tonight and then house shows every day after that around the country until Friday and we head back" I said

"For some reason I forgot you head back to the US" she said biting her lip. I've noticed that she does that a lot. I've noticed a lot of little things she does. If she's wearing jewellery like a ring she'll play with it. Her nose crinkles slightly when she smiles and her dimples only show when she laughs. "What happens when you leave?"

"What do you mean?" I cocked my head to the side

"D-Do you want to stay in touch?" She stuttered looking down

"Ofcourse,ringside" I said. I took her hand lightly "I really like you" I started to lean towards her

"Sorry to break this up but they're about to open the doors so they should head to their seats" Cass said walking past

"Come on" I nodded, not letting go of her hand. Sasha and Enzo walked with Evan, Brandon and Ali. We walked slightly behind them. Every so often Sasha would look behind at us and smile. I just rolled my eyes.

They were going to beringside, camera side. Prime seats.

"This is so cool!" Brandon smiled looking around at the arena

"He's a bit of a nerd" Payton whispered leaning onto me.

"I'm a fan!" He called back to us, making her giggle. Evan and Brandon jumped over the barricade and then pulled Ali over.

"I am not dressed for this!" She cried trying to get over "this is so unattractive" I helped Payton get over a lot more graceful and easier than Ali. "Now why couldn't you do that for me?" Ali hit Evan and Brandon.

"Wait here when it's over and we'll come back" Sasha said.

 **Payton's POV**

I watched Seth, Sasha and Enzo walk away. I couldn't help but groan as I sat in my seat. It started to get louder as people were let in.

"What's wrong?" Ali asked. We were sitting in between Brandon and Evan. Brandon left to go get merch and food.

"He wants to stay in contact" I rubbed my face.

"Isn't that good?" Evan asked

"No!"

"Look I'm gay so I don't understand girls, please explain" Evan sighed sitting back in his chair. "I thought you liked him"

"I do! But I can't do long distance. Blake and I broke up because he was in Ballarat and I'm in Melbourne. That's only 2 hours away do you honestly think I could date someone on the other side of the world?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah but with Blake you were both busy so neither of you could get away" Evan said. This was true. Blake was busy doing sports medicine at uni and I was always working.

"So what makes you think I could find time for a popular wrestler who is travelling the world?"

"Well you won't have to worry about seeing him. That's what broke you and Blake up. You were so close yet so far away and you couldn't work on texts and phone calls. With Seth, you don't have to go see him because you won't be able to. You know going into it is going to be texts and phone calls" Ali said

"I guess that's true" I said biting my lip "but it's just so hard. Does true long distance ever work?"

"Well every relationship is different" Evan shrugged "anyway sorry to be a Debbie downer but he might not keep in contact if his schedule gets too busy"

"Although I would like to keep in touch with Sasha, Bayley and Charlotte. They're pretty cool" Ali said as Brandon came back with hot chips, drinks and some t-shirts.

"Here" he said handing everything out. He gave Ali Sasha's top, Evan got Enzo and Cass's top and I obviously got Seth's.

"Cause you know you're his biggest fan" he grinned at me as we all slipped our tops on.

The show started with Enzo and Cass coming out. They just themselves turned up to 100. Enzo was hilarious. The way the ground cheered on and would say their catchphrases was amazing to me.

"Who's that?" I asked as music started

"That's Chris Jericho. He's a veteran. Been wrestling forever." Brandon said. "That's Kevin Owens. He's newer to the roster. He was in NXT. He's built"

Enzo ended up in a match with Jericho which ended in disqualification after Cass attacked Jericho because of Owens.

"I'm enjoying this more then I thought I would" Ali commented. A few more matches happened that we won't very interested in.

"Here comes your man" Brandon said as the music started. "In two weeks he's fighting Finn for the universal championship" he looked so confident. Way more than when he was around me. He looked over at me and winked making me blush.

"Ladies and gentleman the new era of the wwe is here, it has been rolling along and it's been quite the learning curve. I mean even I the great Seth Rollins have learnt a thing or to case in point my summer slam opponent Finn balor. Now I've followed finns career for a while now and I thought I knew everything about him. Like I thought he was a cheap second rate knock off of me" he laughed "you know he was the jarred Leto to my Heath leader. I speak the truth. But after what happened with us in the ring last week I had to reevaluate my opinion on him." A clip from last week was shown. The aggression on Seth was hot, I'm not gonna lie. And then Seth tried to attack Finn but Finn got him instead. I couldn't help laugh. Seth looked over at me making a face.

"You're distracting him" Ali nudged me

"I can't help that!" I shrugged. I had no idea what Seth was going on about, but the way he talked had me in the palm of his hand. He was so confident and didn't take anything from the crowd.

"He's great" Brandon said

"This is my show!" Seth said

"And you are his" Ali smirked

"I hate you. I honestly hate you" I glared at her. I noticed as Seth talk every so often he would look down at us, or me.

"Like I didn't recover from a career-threatening knee injury in record time to be in this match!" Seth yelled.

"What" I looked at Brandon "what injury?"

"He tore his ACL, MCL and meniscus last November" Brandon said

"Awh you're twins" Ali said

"I never tore anything" I rolled my eyes

"I think it was estimated it would take 10 months to recover he did it in 7" Brandon nodded

"See no I couldn't do that. I couldn't deal with that" I shook my head. Seth's music hit once he finished and he headed backstage.

"That was hot" Ali said "your so lucky"

Cesaro was next to have a match. He was very over with the crowd. He ended up winning which was nice. Brandon was very vocal in the match. Cesaro came over and hugged us quickly before heading backstage.

Seth started texting me during Roman's segment but the crowd were laughing so I guess it wasn't so bad?

"Here's my girl!" Ali yelled as Sasha walked past us for her match. Sasha is an amazing performer and I could tell by her match that she deserved to be the women's champion. Ali and I went to the bathroom during the next match.

"So thoughts on Seth?" Ali asked scrolling on her phone "I have to admit though this wrestling thing isn't too bad"

"Yeah I like it more then I thought I would" I nodded avoiding talking about Seth.

"Don't do that" Ali said

"What?"

"Dodget he topic that I actually want to talk about" Ali said rolling her eyes. "Seth."

"He's nice, I like him" I said washing my hands

"Buuuutttttt..." Ali trailed off

"But he's leaving tomorrow morning! He will be travelling around the America and the world. He has like a million fans!" I groaned. My phone vibrated which I was thankful because it stopped the conversation.

"It's Brandon. Cesaro is about to have a match for the US title. Come on". We quickly made our way back to our seats, which was quite hard as people kept jumping out of their seats, getting in our way. We made it back just in time to see Cesaro loose.

"Well that wasn't worth it" Ali mumbled. Everyone started slowly making their way out of the arena, still changing and screaming.

"I understand why you like this so much Brandon" I said biting my lip waiting for Seth to reappear.

 **I can't believe this is over 2500 words!**

 **So I said 5 reviews and you guys gave me 10 so wow**


	7. Chapter 7: This Isn't Goodbye

**Payton's POV**

It took about 10 minutes for everyone to leave and for Sasha to come back out to us.

"Let's go people! We don't have much time to get her with her lover before we leave!" Sasha laughed as we all jumped over the barricade.

"Where is Seth?" Ali asked

"He was pulled into a meeting last minute. Sent me here to get you. Again" Sasha mumbled "not that I'm complaining I like you guys"

"Does that happen a lot? His schedule randomly change I mean" I said playing with my fingers as we walked up the ramp to get backstage.

"Since coming back from his injury he's been going non-stop basically. He's very popular your man" Sasha grinned

"He's not my man. How many times do I have to tell you guys?" I rolled my eyes

"But he would be yours if you wanted" Sasha said "he hasn't been into a girl since...I can't even remember"

It didn't take long for us to meet up with the rest of the guys who all had their bags.

"How did you enjoy raw?" Bayley asked

"It was surprisingly good I must say" Ali said "as someone who before today had no interest in wrestling"

"She's not wrong" Evan agreed.

"Sorry I'm here" Seth said pulling his bag behind him.

"Well, now that he's here can we go get some dinner?" Enzo said jumping around, clearly still hyped from the show.

"Dinner? You realise it's nearly 11:30 right? At night. We're not on America time here" I said as Seth stood next to me, his fingers tickling mine by my side.

"We haven't had anything to eat. So what's open?" Bayley asked as we all headed for the car park.

"Now...probably only maccas" Evan said looking at this watch.

"Maccas? What is that?" Seth asked

"It doesn't sound good" Sasha stated

"It's McDonald's" I laughed

"Why not just say McDonald's?" Cass asked

"Because maccas is shorter" I said. We piled into 3 cars. I went with Seth, Enzo and Cass. They had a driver considering they couldn't drive here.

"It just wrong!" Enzo said as we got out of the car at the nearest McDonalds. It was a Monday, nearly midnight so there was the odd car here and there but no one was inside the maccas.

"No, it's not! You drive on the wrong side of the road" I laughed as Seth wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"No, you do. We literally drive on the right side" Enzo smirked at me. I just waved him off and placed my order. Everyone else was already there. I grabbed my food and made my way over with the boys.

"Here is the space of the lovers" Charlotte smirked alongside Sasha.

"I'm so sorry about them" Seth apologised before glaring at them.

"It's fine. They keep saying it to me too" I shrugged and sat in between Seth and Evan.

"Just go for it" Evan said nudging my ribs

"If you tell me this one more I will personally rip your dick off" I hissed at him. Seth must have heard me and started laughing, making me blush. We sat and ate for ages. The boys would constantly go back to get more food, it was like they couldn't stop.

After eating we headed back to their hotel. It was late. Close to 3 am.

"There's really no point going to sleep is there?" Bayley groaned as we walked into the lobby.

"The bus is coming to get us at 3:30 to take us to the airport, so probably not" Finn shrugged.

"I need to go pack my suitcase" Sasha groaned

"That's your fault for throwing all your clothes around the room" Charlotte pointed out

"I couldn't find anything in the stupid bag" Sasha rolled her eyes "bye guys" she hugged Evan and Brandon "don't forget about me, Ali. I want to keep this snap chat streak"

"Oh definitely" Ali hugged her before she walked over to me

"You should go for it" she whispered to me as she hugged me "he really likes you"

The rest of the group said goodbyes and headed up to their rooms. Ali, Brandon and Evan waited for me outside the hotel. I stood with Seth looking frown as he held my hands. We stood in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence like I thought it would be. It was comfortable.

"Do you need to go pack your bag?" I asked still looking at the ground

"Yeah...but I don't care" Seth said "I really don't want to go"

"This is weird" I said "we barely know each other"

"I know. I've never been this into someone before. Let alone someone who lives on the other side of the world" Seth said "we're still gonna be friends yeah?"

"I want that more than anything" I nodded. I looked up and Seth "good luck for summer slam"

"Thanks, Payton" he leant down and kissed me. Although it was small, it felt amazing. Like a million fireworks were going off.

"Bye Seth" I sighed giving him and hug and heading outside

"This isn't goodbye!" He called after me. I turned around and smiled at him. Ali wrapped her arm around my shoulders and we headed home.

 **Seth's POV**

I watched Payton leave. I let my shoulders drop and I headed up to my room. I didn't have much time. I chucked everything into my suitcase and headed out to the hotel underground car park to get on the bus.

"Thought you weren't gonna make it" Enzo said as I jumped on the bus into my normal seat.

"I'm not stupid. Of course, I was gonna make it" I rolled my eyes

"You okay? You going to miss her?" Bayley asked leaning her head on Roman's arm

"Of course I'm fine. I've only known her for a couple of days" I shrugged

"Would you stop it?" Charlotte rolled her eyes

"What?" I asked

"We all know you have a thing for Payton. Stop trying to act all big and bad and tough. We see through that Rollins" Charlotte said. I just crossed my arms as Charlotte smirked at me.

 **Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Made a Mistake

**Payton's POV**

I walked into work the next day around noon. I had the afternoon shift, which was good because it wasn't really busy. Just a couple of regular customers.

"Did you see Sasha's snapchat? They were on the today show this morning" Ali said leaning on the counter.

"Give me the goss about what happened last night!" Jorja grinned at me

"Nothing happened" I shrugged walking past her into the kitchen

"No way" Jorja said "Something had to happen, that's all that was getting me through my shift last night!"

"What that something happened with Seth?" I questioned with a frown

"Yes, I don't have much in my life this was something" Jorja sighed

"Your life is sad" I stated

"Something did happen" Evan called from the back of the kitchen "and I quote 'this isn't goodbye'"

"Who said that?" Jorja asked

"Seth" I shrugged

"Oh and they kissed" Evan said

"What?! Why did you not lead with that?!" Jorja screamed with joy, at least I think it was joy.

"It was a kiss" I shrugged "I have kissed many people before that meant nothing, hell I've kissed you" I pointed a Jorja "And Evan"

"Yeah but those meant nothing because we're straight and Evan is gay" Jorja said

"I've kissed many strangers on nights on the town"

"That's because you're a hoe" Evan smirked

"Don't be mean to Seth's girlfriend" Ali said rejoining the conversation

"Don't call me that" I groaned. I rolled my eyes as the three of them kept talking about me and Seth. "Okay I'm going to go and do my job now!"

 **Seth's POV**

Sasha and I walked into the arena in Sydney after doing media all day. I pulled out my phone. I had been texting Payton all day, but now she was at work.

"She'll reply, give her time" Sasha smirked

"What?"

"Don't play dumb, I know you've been texting Payton all day. You get a stupid grin" Sasha said "Don't lose this one"

"We're friends, besides I've known her for like five days"

"It's not the quantity of the relationship, its the quality of it" Sasha said going in the opposite direction to the women's locker room "Friendships or relationships" I sighed and headed to the locker room. I put my headphones in before I entered the locker room because I didn't want to deal with the boys.

Ever since we left Melbourne all they have done is mentioned Payton. I sat down and for a few minutes all was well and I was in my own world until Enzo hit my headphones out of my ears. I rolled my eyes.

"I can't believe you didn't bang her" Enzo smirked I was about to get up and hit him but Cass beat me to it.

"I can't believe you didn't ask her to come with us to Sydney or Brisbane" Roman said "Or at least you could have asked her out"

"She wants to be friends" I shrugged "Friendzone"

"You put her into the friendzone" Cesaro said "You didn't give yourself the chance to get out of the friend zone. Ali told me you're the one who said to stay friends"

"And she said she wants that more than anything, to be friends" I sighed

"Because you didn't give her another option" Cesaro said

"You made a huge mistake leaving her there" Cass said "anyone could see that you both like each other"

They were right that I made a mistake but I wasn't going to let them know that they were right.

"I've gotta go the shows about to start" I shook them off and headed out of the locker room. I walked to catering where the girls were all sitting on their phones.

"Lovely conversation you're having here girls" I said sitting next to Charlotte

"We are talking, just on our phones" Bayley said

"What? why not just talk out loud if you're just talking to each other?" I frowned "I don't understand you guys"

"Jorja, Ali and Payton are also in on this conversation" Bayley said

"Payton?" I asked

"Yeah now you're interested" Sasha rolled her eyes

"She hasn't replied to me that's all"

"She's working, we're talking in a group chat that she's in" Charlotte said

"She'll read it later" Baley nodded placing her phone on the table

"Someone a bit jealous of the thought of Payton talking to someone other than you" Sasha smirked

"You know I expected this from the guys but not you guys too" I groaned lying my head on the table. I knew this was how it was going to be until something happened between me and Payton or everyone eventually stopped being friends, which I didn't see happening any time soon.


	9. Chapter 9: Don't Be Whiny, Don't Blush

**Payton's POV**

"So we're going to the airport tonight" Ali announced bringing empty plates back into the kitchen as I walked in.

"Since when were you going on a holiday?" I asked putting my bag down

"I'm not. Sasha and everyone coming back to Melbourne" Ali said

"Why? Seth said they weren't coming back" I said

"Their flight back to America just got cancelled from Sydney, next one they could get on was going to be 9pm tomorrow. They're catching a flight back to Melbourne and catching an early flight back tomorrow morning"

"So you want to go hang out at an airport with them?" Jorja asked

"Yeah! It'll be fun! And you can see Seth!" Ali pointed at me, I just rolled my eyes

"Too bad I have to lock up tonight" I shrugged

"That's okay Hun you can go" Dianne said walking in "go and see your boyfriend"

"Dianne he is NOT my boyfriend" I groaned, Ali and Jorja laughed

"So are we going?" Evan asked

"No" I huffed

"Yes you are" Dianne said

"I need to work. I need the money" I said

"I'll still pay you, go be young, have fun" Dianne smiled rubbing my arm "Brandon you have to stay though"

"Why?!" he exclaimed

"Because I said so!" Dianne smirked heading out of the kitchen

"You'd think having your mother as your boss would be a blessing but no" Brandon rolled his eyes

We stayed for a couple of hours before heading to the airport. We were going to get there as their plane landed which was around 9 but because of an accident, we didn't get there until nearly midnight. I rubbed my eyes as we walked through the airport. Because it was so late barely anyone was there and those that were, were trying to get some sleep. It wasn't hard to find them, they were loud, huge muscular guys in a deserted airport. A deaf and blind person would have found them easy.

"I thought you weren't going to make it!" Sasha squealed running up and hugging us

"Sash please" Enzo said rubbing his ear

"Hey guys" I smiled letting go of Sasha to hug Charlotte and Bayley

"Seth's been real moody without you" Bayley whispered as we hugged, making me blush.

"Where is Seth?" I asked looking around unable to see him

"He's around the corner talking to Steph and Hunter with Finn" Cass said "He shouldn't be too long, your man will be returned"

"Cass I liked you, not now" I frowned "He's not my man"

"It would be much easier to deny if you didn't blush whenever he is mentioned" Roman smirked wrapping his arms around Bayley and pulling her onto his lap.

"It's just really hot in here" I mumbled fanning myself "What about these two! Let's talk about them!"

"It's the middle of the night in the middle of winter" Evan rolled his eyes "And they aren't as exciting as you and Seth. They've admitted that they're dating"

I hit Evan in the chest as Finn and Seth walked back around the corner to us. I felt myself blush as I saw his face light up when he looked at me.

"She's doing it again" Roman laughed

"I really don't like you" I stuck the finger up at him walking over to Seth. I high fived Finn as we passed each other. "Hey"

"Hey you" Seth smiled wrapping his arms around me "Told you it wasn't goodbye"

"Yeah but now you're leaving the country" I pointed out

"...You could come with" Seth said

"What?"

"I was just saying if you want a holiday" He shurgged

"As amazing as that sounds I don't think I could do that right now"

"Oh" he sighed looking down. I felt my heart ache.

"It's just with work, dance and my photography is kinda taking off" I said playing with his hands

"Your photography? You mean a little Instagram account" Seth scoffed

"It's not like I'm taking photos of my food, it's where I showcase my photography. It's getting a lot of attention at them moment, it might just be an Instagram to you but to me it's important" I went to walk off but Set pulled me back

"I'm sorry, I know you love it. Char showed it to me, you're really talented"

"Thanks"

"Uh Nando's is still open I was gonna go get some food do you want some?" Seth asked

"Yeah sure"

We went and brought some food before coming back to where everyone was sitting but we sat away from them. I lent on Seth's shoulder as we ate. My phone was lighting up with texts from the others and I could see them all staring at us, even some of the superstars that I hadn't met.

"Clearly we are the most important thing happening at...ten past one in the morning" Seth chuckled. I looked down at my phone.

 _Boss: cutest first date_

"Her name is Boss in your phone?" Seth raised his eyebrow

"Don't look! That is a private message" I said pulling my phone away "and it's a facebook group message you can change people's names"

"And what are you?"

"Secret" I grinned

"Well then..." Seth trailed going for my phone

"uh uh" I moved to quick for him "you can't see those messages"

"Why? That's a litt unfair"

"Private mate" I smirked "Secrets"

"Well maybe I'll start a group chat with the boys and see how you like it" Seth huffed

"Go for it. I don't care" I shurgged putting my phone back in my pocket

"...Come on" Seth whined

"Don't be whiny" I laughed leaning back into him. I looked over at Sasha who gave us a thumbs up I blushed hiding my face.

"Don't blush" Seth mocked me

 **Sorry it's shitty**


End file.
